This invention relates to a method of securing a video magnetic head to a head disc of a video magnetic tape apparatus. The magnetic head comprises two connected core halves having a nonmagnetic gap, with at least one coil wound around a core half and in which the two core halves are separated from a preformed core block which is composed of two core block halves.
It is known to connect the video magnetic heads in a video magnetic tape apparatus to a mounting plate by means of an adhesive. This unit is screwed or welded or adhered by means of the mounting plate onto the head disc which is rotatably arranged in the head drum of a video apparatus. The video head can then be adjusted via the mounting plate by inserting an adjusting screw or by bending the mounting plate. Such a labour-intensive mounting and adjusting process for providing the video magnetic head on a head disc of a video apparatus is costly and disadvantageous because a change in the adjustment of the head is possible due to thermal influence of the parts manufactured from different materials.